Book One: Dimension Travel
by SonicFanFlame
Summary: As monsters are released, three heroes are bound to stop them. They have to go over many different dimensions to stop those monsters with the help of Sonic and Friends. Enerjak and mephilles are back and love revenge, taste good. What problems will the heroes face, find out. Good story to check out if you want to see a short crossover between Sonic and someone.


**Flame: Hello.**

**Rose: HI! IM AMY BOOM, BUT CALL ME ROSE! TODAY WE START-**

**Miles: Calm down Rose. Anyway, this series is about fun and adventuring. This is a M-rated story, and trust me, this would get automatically deleted if the first chapter went up**

**Flame: The first chapter is more about backstory and starting the adventure, but listen up disclaimer is coming up. I DO NOT OWN THE FOLLOWING THINGS**

**Mario**

**Sonic Team**

**Archie Sonic Team**

**Kirby**

**TAWOG or the amazing world of gumball**

**Super smash bros**

**SpongeBob**

**DBZ OR DRAGON BALLL Z**

**JIMMY NEUTRON**

**And TellTale **

**Flame: oh, and critics advice are welcome, but no genuine haters**

* * *

><p>Darkness.<p>

Its all I ever see anymore. I've been stuck in this forbidden ice. Yes, ice. Ever since I frozen, or trapped "chaos" in the master emerald, been stuck here for 51 one years! YAY! I used a move called 'Forever Iced" where I could trapped and enemy in whatever I liked, but be frozen forever. My friends held on to me so they eventually got frozen too. I hope "Shadow" is doing alright. Ultimate life form, ever heard of him? Yeah, when I found him he was crazy as shit, never getting near me. I got him to warm up to me, but he kept saying "Maria" when he was asleep. The "Ultimate Life form Parade" or as I like to call it "ULFP" where they look for a candidate for the ultimate life form, as Crystal, my best friend, was half way threw the process, I got there and put a stop to it. Shadow went up and became the ultimate life form and we went are separate ways. I wish I could tell you more but...oh, its him.

**"Hello my pupil, how was your day?"**

"Cut it Devil, what do you want?"

The Devil is a...well, devil. He is evil and will manipulate you so much, its not even funny. I made a deal with him one day, and now I live to regret it. I asked him for a new form so I could be strong enough to protect my loved ones, but he gave me and evil one that I couldn't control. I eventually ripped myself from the form with a potion and that was that. This guy, isn't your everyday troll, no, he something worse. I tried to fight him one time, but he slapped me and I was pretty much dead. Wonder what he wants today.

**"You want you and your friends freedom right? To see silver again, your little brother?"**

Of course he makes a deal, but silver...He was a telekinetic baby, from the far future, you believe right? At first, shadow didn't believe me, until that day. We went to silvers future, after hard work and trials, we find out that silvers future sucks. Hard. Burning buildings everywhere, but if you know silver, you probably knows what happened. We kept him and he left one day to save his future. Damn, making me want to accept this offer. But, one question.

"What's the catch?" I ask, knowing I knew there has to be some catch of some sort. He says that if I prove that I am a hero, by defeating a "Metal Sonic" Me, and my friends will be released in 5 years, or in 5 minutes for our time. UGH! I say yes, then he teleported me to the place where they were fighting. A blue hedgehog, a black hedgehog with red stripes, a pink female hedgehog, purple chala? chameleon? Anyway a yellow fox with two tails, red echidna, a bunny girl, a purple cat? A white bat, a robot, a crocodile, and a bee. Weird gang huh? Anyway they look worried as the black hedgehog went up to the human.

"Doctor, I swear to god if you don't have a back up plan I'll-"

"Calm down shads! So what we got 2 chaos emeralds. we could take on this play toy."

Hm...Shads? Ridiculous name if you ask me. I walk up to the pink hedgehog and ask so politely.

"Hey? Is this the "Metal Sonic" I'm looking for?"

"Um...Sure, but why are you looking for-"

"I'm going to take this thing to the scrap yard!" She looks confused, but I fly up to the monster. Doesn't look like "Chaos" bad to me, but I digress. I go above its head and make a big fire-no magma ball. The human looks scared and amazed, like he knows something. I drop it on his head and watch it fall down, I ponder for a minute until I found out, that human genius made this and it went crazy, and none of them have the power to burn stuff, so I was a unfair match against him. I float down and they all looked at me amazed.

"You are a elemental! Gerald told me all about the extinction, because of one stupid kid-"

"DONT CALL ME STUPID YOU LITTLE...Ahem. Yes, I know you know, son of Gerald?"

"...No, grandson, he said that the teen gave some dna to shadow for weather protection."

WOW! Gerald loves to trick me huh? I would have gave it to him anyway, but still.

"Shadow? You know him? Little douchebag still owes me fight"

"OH, so your his brother?"

Huh? I look at myself and almost punched the bee. He looked weird anyways.I look like that black hedgehog with blue eyes. But before I get a word, I teleport back into darkness. Fun huh? Anyway the Devil informs me that he told my friends and start giving me his flashbacks

**_(Devils flashbacks and P.O.V)_**

_**I start going to tell crystal, a female purple hedgehog with blue stripes, about the news, which is more bad news to the world, I stumble across Alexis, the last female echidna, and I go to her instead. Waking her up she looks at me almost terrified, but would be hard to spot for this girl.**_

_"Is it the "Devil" Flame spoke about?"_

**_"Yes it is, I will inform you that we made a deal"_**

_"Last one got me killed"_

**"Oh your alive, and will be able walk the earth again for free, and the price flame paid killing that robot."**

_**I leave and see her try to dance, but she's frozen so that was stupid. I go to crystal and tell her and leave for flame**_

_**( End of Devils flashbacks and P.O.V)**_ (Flames P.O.V)

Ok, that was surprising to see Alexis scared, she's a tough cookie.

"Then what are you waiting for, send us up!" I said, but he explains some stuff. One, is that the disguise he put on me last time on earth, well never be used again, Secondly, no one will know us(Except 2 researchers:) unless they found the documents, Thirdly and finally, Sonic team will think that when I defeated metal sonic, they did with their super forms. Ok, don't care. He teleports us the Mobius, the best place ever. Crystal hugs me, then Alexis, who Then hugs me. I see a letter in my hand and read it

**Letter from Devil Daughter**

**Hello and remember that truce you had with my father you just had? He lied, you let out the most horrifying beast(besides me and my sexiness)in the world. You, Enerjak, and Mephilles. HAHAHAHAHA! You expected him to keep his word, or were you so desperate that you didn't care. Anyway they know each other and will start to destroy the sonic universe first. In the bag in Alexis hand, is the list of dimensions in order were they are going. You have to choose 8 people, not including your friends, to TRY and stop them. Bye cutie**

**From, your "Girlfriend" hehehe **

Ugh! They looked at me laughing while I was blushing. They definitely knew who she was and what she looked like, and so do I.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Ok, lets look for those eight people, lets head off to station square" Crystal said confidently

"Wait girl, do we all have are weapons!" Alexis said as she put on her pink gloves, don't underestimate her she will knock you out with a regular slap!

"I got my sword' I said as I looked at it, it had a white handle and a red blade. Crystal took out her one-sided axe, and put t back. We packed up on food d supplies and head for station square.

(30 minutes later)

We were walking down the street until we heard noise coming from the alley way little ways ahead of us. We ran up to the valley and heard screams of agony. Did I mentioned that I was pissed?

"Shut up bitch, and suck it!"

Anyway I ran up to the person and grabbed him by the neck putting him on the wall. He had green skin and baby blue eyes. He has a big scar on his stomach, red glasses, and a black jacket. The hedgehog he was about to rape was a pink hedgehog and had green eyes. She had a red shirt and jeans. The same hedgehog on that day, or he will pay for this.

"THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU GREEN PIECE OF SHIT!"

"Woah! Buddy-"

"DON'T FUCKING BUDDY ME!" I said as I threw him across town. Crystal picked the pink hedgehog up and carried her.

"Sorry for his overreaction, by the way, what's your name?"

"Amy, and don't worry about it, I found it kind of cute."

"Here that flame, Sonya has competition. hahaha" Alexis said smirking as walked. I think I saw her blush way more than I did, Amy. Sonya was the devils daughter, and we have the on and off again type of relationship. I decided to ask Amy if she want's to join us in a adventure, her eyes sparkled like emeralds and said yes, but as long as she can take her friends, we say sure as we go to her house.

(1 hour later)

"Here we are, at my house" Amy said as we looked at the one story house. It looks brown and has two windows next to and above the door, with a triangle one for the attic. We went inside to find a green painted house and a upstairs. If you keep going straight you will find the kitchen and the living room had a plasma tv! We went upstairs to find four doors, one had yellow paint on the walls and the name "TAILS" in Baby blue paint, the next one had blue paint on the walls and the name "SONIC" in red paint, the next one was painted pink and had Amy's name in light green, and the last had red painted walls and had the name "KNUCKLES" in purple.

"BOYS!" Amy yelled and as soon as she shouted, they came out. I didn't expect them to be so...obedient, but that was hilarious.

"Amy, what happened" Said the blue one clearly named sonic.

"Yeah, I just was about to finish my latest invention-"

"And I was working out!" Knuckles said shutting up tails

"Well, this nice gentleman offered my and my friends a adventure. You never offered me one sonic, that's one reason why I'm OVER YOU" Amy said looking at Shadow...Shadow? Sonic, looking at Sonic.

"ugh... I get it, stop flirting with you, I'm such a tease. What type of adventure?"

" A dimension travel adventure!"

They looked amazed and confused, but I will inform them later, as I tell them I ask if they had any friends who could help. They said rouge, blaze, shadow, and cream. We went to get cream which was pretty easy, blaze which was harder, but not that hard since she lived in station square, and now we are at G.U.N. headquarters. It looks metallic and a whole bunch of guards everywhere. We eventually found them an convinced them to join us. We go back to Amy's, and I explain my full backstory, which is long, so here is what I look like. White hedgehog with blue stripes, purple eyes, and purple rings on my arms and legs. Crystal is a purple hedgehog with blue stripes, white t-shirt and jeans, and Alexis was a yellow echidna with pink eyes, and a red shirt that was just above her cleavage and shorts

"Knowing myself, tails build us Dimension travel device, we leave tomorrow-"

"I BUILT ONE! If you would have just listened!"

"Oh...WE LEAVE TONIGHT!"

* * *

><p><strong>WOW, THIS IS NOT THAT LONG.<strong>

**Rose: Calm down, its perfect.**

**Miles: Anyway have questions, pm him, and as always, review some critics advice**

**PEACE**


End file.
